Atmosian Boundries
by LostLyra
Summary: 21 years ago, Atmos, and the four nations of Fire, Earth, Water and Air, lived together in harmony... until reality unfolded, and the key was lost... Hold on, the Storm Hawks are coming - and like normal - it's gonna get messy. A/P and other pairings...
1. Chapter 1

New story everybody… tis a crossover, anybody who gets it has a extra cookie for lunch!! Read on and enjoy…

* * *

It would have been a peaceful afternoon on the old airship as it hummed through the sky. Well, it _would _have been if a squirrelly blond man wasn't gulping loudly – and hiding pressed up against the wall, sweat was beading down his face.

"I'm going to _kill_ him!" a raging snarl flitted through the metal corridor.

The blond man gulped, pressing himself against the cool metal surface. Suddenly there was a screech – as one of his supposed friends ratted him out – the little blue mammal crawled up and rested on his shoulder, digging his claws into the muscle almost painfully. He glowered at the sky blue painted monkey, pushing the creature off his shoulders, ignoring the squeaks of protest. Deciding that he had to face his fate.

Determined to annoy, the blue creature jumped back onto the blonds shoulder, tail brushing against his back. His ears pricked up at the nearby sound, but then flattened again as he smelt the furious female growling down the corridor. Amber eyes smouldered like the dying embers of a fire – he knew that she was furious. Speedy footsteps followed her down the corridor, clamping softly on the metal – the blond breathed a sigh of relief – at least he was partly saved.

"Let me at him!" there was a strangled yell and the chocolate skinned woman almost threw herself at the blond man. "You are in serious trouble!" she growled low and dangerous in her throat, and the blond could see that she would snap any second. He backed against the wall.

"Now Piper… calm down… be reasonable…" he stuttered, hands in front of his face for protection.

"Be _reasonable_?" she questioned him. "_Reasonable_?" her voice was rising with every word. "I've been working on that crystal for weeks Finn! _Weeks_!" her fists where shaking in an effort to control her anger.

"It was just a crystal," he paused and thought up the obvious solution. "Can't you make another one?"

If the young woman had been in a better mood she would have rolled her eyes and faced the music – but the thing was, she wasn't. "Make another one?" she repeated. "_Another one_?" Finn flinched - away from the accusing finger. "You realise what power that crystal held? It could have wiped out a whole fleet of Talons in one go! It could have repaired damaged crystals, even turn back time! It was powerful… probably _too_ powerful… but _you _wouldn't listen to that _would _you Finn?"

"Just because I was in the room at the time doesn't mean to say that I broke it!" Finn exclaimed tactlessly. This emitted another furious growl from the midnight haired woman.

"Yeah, Finn, I'll take your word for it… just because you were in the room at the time and the crystal _seemed _to _magically _to shatter."

The blond man nodded – and that was the wrong thing to do.

The dark skinned woman let out a furious yell and launched herself at him, hands and nails outstretched ready to attack. Yelping in surprise the blond scrambled back against the wall, looking for any means of escape – but finding himself as trapped as a mouse.

"I promised that I _would _kill you Finn!" she swore. "And I will!" She practically threw herself at him again, almost slamming him against the wall, trying to rip his hair out and pull his eyes from his sockets. The blond was whimpering against the wall.

"Please be a nightmare," he whimpered. "Please be a horrible, horrible nightmare. Pipers PDSMing to bad… Please, please, _please_, be a horrible, _horrible _nightmare. I wanna wake up. Can I wake up now?" he opened his eyes a fraction – only to see the enraged woman catapulting herself towards him – and let out a ludicrously girly scream. "I NEVER GOT LAID!!!"

And then it all stopped.

Somewhere in a dark cave a teen rolled over restlessly in his sleep – the tight sleeping bag impairing any movement that he tried to make. There was a grunt and the thing that he was leaning on shuffled over to the side. The surrounding cave walls dampened a soft thud as the teen's head collided with the stone cold floor. Another grunt signalled that his other male companion was awake. He rolled over; the sore-headed teen could see that he was in trouble.

"Shhh!" the shorter one of the two hissed. "You wake the girls!"

"You'd be complaining if you're head had just hit the floor!"

"Just shush!" the other voice cut off the insistent moaning with more authority.

"_Fine_!" the deeper voice grumbled. "Next time some weird lady's trying to claw your eyes out with her nails don't come running to me…"

"Just go to sleep!" the slightly higher voice ordered, not really wanting to listen to his friends dreams – or complaints.

"_Fine_!"

"Good! See you in the morning!" But his reply fell on deaf ears – as the receivers deep snores already rumbled through the cave.

Rolling his eyes in the darkness, the teen settled back down into his warm sleeping bag. Quietly murmuring, "Why do I even bother?" Before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Piper's nails where inches from his eyes, only made by a larger gap as Finn had pressed himself further up against the wall, silently thanking the man who was holding the woman back gently by the shoulders. Finn breathed a sigh of relief. _Thanks mate_, he mouthed silently.

"Finn I can lip read!" the young woman snapped. Finn gulped, his leader didn't look too happy either.

"Finn why did you break it?" the red head asked quietly.

"Just because I was in the room at the time it shattered doesn't mean that I broke it!" he snapped at the squadron leader.

"And you've used that excuse twice now Finn!" the tangerine eyed woman replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I swear!" he snapped, his hands which had been up in front of his face for protection were now crossed across his chest. "It just flipped! I swear!"

Piper blew a piece of hair out of her face in defeat, but still carried on with the interrogation. "And why where you in my room anyway?"

Finn's crystal blue gaze met with the floor. "Well you keep goin' off the whack lately and I wondered if there was somethin' in your room that was makin' you go off the whack…" the mumbled excuse was as good as anything.

"What do you _mean_ I've been "goin' off the whack?"" she repeated slowly, Finn looked up.

"Y'know… like off the deep end… drivin' everybody up the wall…" behind Piper's back her long-term boyfriend was swiping a hand across his neck, meaning for him to stop. Finn kept going on with metaphors trying to explain what he meant.

"I know what you mean Finn!" she snapped at his bumbling tirade. "Just _please _stop!"

"Okay…" he drew out slowly, confused by the suddenly change of emotions that had struck upon the young navigator. She pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the overwhelming headache.

"Sorry Finn…" she apologised.

Finn blinked. "HUH?" Completely and utterly confused, as well as the other members of the team. Only a thin, sickly looking male seemed to know what was happening.

"I know what it is," the merb replied, almost snaking up towards her, and looking her in the eyes. "Mind Fever…"

"_What?_" the rest of them replied – confused – but still used to his rambles about how the world was going to end in the next five seconds.

"Definite mood swings… headaches… and a horrible_ horrible _rash…" everybody looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Piper sighed. "No Stork, I doubt it's Mind Fever…" her hand moving to her temples to try and rub off the oncoming headache. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw her slightly smirking boyfriend. "Go and have a rest… and I doubt Finn would be able to break that crystal on his own," Finn nodded in agreement. "He's just not got the mind power…" Finn nodded in again agreement, and then realised what Aerrow had just explained.

"Hey!" he replied playfully. "You all know that at times I can be smarter than Piper!"

"Yeah that will be the day…" the merb rolled his milky white eyes.

"Yes Finn… sure you can…" Aerrow patted him sarcastically on the shoulder.

"I'm going to have a rest…" Piper pecked her boyfriend on the cheek and wandered off down the corridor, one hand resting on the wall to keep herself steady. Aerrow's green eyes gazed after her longingly, and Finn rolled his.

"Look go after her if you really want to…" he told his best friend. "It's really not that big a deal, we all know what's been goin' on between you…"

"And so does half the Atmos," he groaned. Ever since _someone_ had gotten the word around that Piper and Aerrow had been dating it seemed like nobody wanted to give either of them a moments peace. Aerrow stretched. "Ever since well… _ever_… nobody wants to leave us alone… especially him."

Finn snorted as they started to walk down to be bridge together. "I'm telling you, that man is gonna get what's comin' to him…"

"I damn well hope so,"

They entered the bridge. Afternoon sunlight streaked through the windows, casting shadows along the walls. A large bulky rhinoceros like male sat with his feet sprawled out across the table. The blond sneaked up behind him and grabbed his large muscular shoulders. The dosing wallop yelped and almost jumped a foot high in the air. A small smile graced the young Sky Knights lips as Junko launched himself at Finn and started to play fight. Somehow watching these two play fight took a weight off his shoulders. Turning on his heel he realised he needed to look after something more important…

* * *

I'm coming up to my GCSE's at the moment, so updates will be few and far apart... (quote from my english teacher updates to drama lessons and you get the picture).

I need more encoragement on There Is No End - and this might be a conisinding story.

I'm also looking for a beta (for this one and other Storm Hawks) - anyone out there intersested?

Remember, internet cookies for the people who get what it crossover it is.

Hope you liked it… don't really know where it's going at the moment.

Please read and review,

Thanks,

LostLyra


	2. Chapter 2

I'm_ soooo_ sorry about the long wait for the update. I'm having a lot of trouble fitting everything in at the moment, and sadly for me, comes second to revising for exams... :(. Which you can all probably see that I'm not really happy about!!!

For all the regualar reviewers (if there are any) There Is No End In Infinity, has two more chapters written, but not typed. As soon as I can I'll get those up and running. Hopefully before my exams.

Anyway please read. XD, means the world to me.

* * *

"Piper?" a soft voice crept under the doorframe and tickled the young woman's ears. Groaning slightly she buried her face into her pillow, ignoring her boyfriends request. "Can I come in?" he asked. There was a slight moan – and he took it as a yes. Gently the door slid open with the sound of hissing pistons. The late amber sunlight streaming into the darker corridor, illuminating the darker metal and displaying objects that people had forgotten to tidy away. Sighing he tiptoed across the floor, the shattered crystal remains littering the normally clean space. Gently he sat on the corner of his girlfriend's bed, running a soft hand over her perfectly sculptured shoulder blade. "Piper," he murmured softly. "C'mon Mel, don't do this to me," he used his pet name for her. "Don't be mad…" he knew that she was devastated about the crystal, and to be honest he was pretty annoyed to (he'd been dieing to use it upon a few Talons when he got the chance), and knew that even _Finn _wouldn't do something as stupid as that and wreck a powerful object. But also Finn was right (for a change) about Piper being "out of whack" as he called it. His massaging hand moved to the base of her neck, where he stretched out the taught muscles, with an expert thumb.

Piper sighed, if he did it correctly her boyfriend could make her do anything.

"Now are you gonna tell me what's up?"

She buried her face into her pillow, was she crying? His Piper never cried, leaning down he buried his face into her shoulder, wrapping one arm around the other, and to his shock finding wetness. Deciding enough was enough he kissed her ear, and made his way down towards the curve of her neck, only to be surprised when he was pushed away. "No, Aerrow… I'm not in the mood."

Running a hand through her midnight blue hair he rubbed circles on her scalp. "It's about the crystal isn't it?"

He was surprised when she shook her head, and once again sighed deeply. "No," she rolled over so she could face him, and look him straight into his emerald green eyes. "No, after I looked at the broken shards, I realised that the matrix would have been to unstable to hold itself together," Aerrow's eyebrows raised, trying to actually remember anything that would make any sense at the present moment, but he was saved by his girlfriends soft smile. "I know you don't know anything about it…" his eyebrows rose even more, but there was a matching smile upon his face. She pushed herself up to fully face him, resting her head on her knees, and her back pressed into the corner – for protection, if anything.

"You can talk, y'know…" Aerrow's hands rested gently on her feet, slightly tickling her toes. She smiled.

"Yeah I can't – I'm not ready to…"

"It's okay…" he paused, trying to find his words. "Y'know why you've been "goin' off the whack?"" he asked, inverting the quote with his fingers, but immediately going back to play with her toes again.

She shrugged, her head resting against the inverted corner, and shut her eyes tightly. "Its all this emotion running through me…" she took her hands from her knees and scrubbed her face, as if she was trying to rub off the imaginary dirt. Aerrow smiled slightly and took her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I know what you need…" he murmured, hands resting on her knees and trailing up her legs, rubbing circles on her thighs. Piper shuddered, arching when Aerrow's lips swept accurately and precisely against her neck, feeling adventurous enough to nibble her earlobe. Piper sighed, but it was a more relaxed sigh than before. "I know what you need…" he repeated, hands going to the small of her back, pulling her closer, and planting a kiss on her lips. Piper moaned into the embrace, which lasted for a few seconds, before he pulled back, laughter dancing in his eyes. Crossing her arms she pouted up towards him. Aerrow grinned, she really shouldn't do that, quickly he pounced, greeted by a surprised squealing from Piper, as he furiously tickled her sides.

"Stop Aerrow!" she gasped through laughter. "Please stop!"

"Promise next time to tell me what's up?" he demanded, not letting his hostage go until the ransom was paid.

"Okay!" she yelped. "Okay!" he stopped his onslaught and pulled back – only to see the pink flush of his girlfriend staring back up at him. "Next time anything's wrong I tell you! Capishe?"

Aerrow nodded, "Capishe…" he held out his hands for her to take. Before surprisingly pulling her into another tight hug and kissing her neck softly. Chuckling at the moan that his girlfriend emitted. "I know exactly what you need," he whispered, his voice low and seductive.

Piper pulled back. "What?"

A grin split his face. "One of my famous banana and strawberry smoothies!" his eyes where lit with childish delight. Piper giggled and then burst out laughing. Aerrow was still smiling, happy to see his girlfriend happy. Quickly and gently he grabbed her by the wrists, only to push her back down onto the bed and sprint off down the corridor. Still grinning Piper pulled herself back onto her feet and tore off after him. "The banana smooths are on me!"

* * *

"Hmmmm," a dark chocolate skinned teen raised her deep coffee coloured eyebrows to look at her brother. He was sprawled – as much as he could (in a tight fitted sleeping bag) – across (as usual) most of the warm floor space. "That's _good_," he groaned into the fur, hugging his boomerang close to his chest. There was a _swoosh _of air as a younger teen landed next to the eighteen year old, holding his glider close to him. The smooth wood felt natural under his fingers, as his placed his beloved object down on the ground, next to the snoring teen.

"Is Snoozles up yet?" a feminine voice almost made the young teen jump out of his skin. The blind girl grinned – her milky white eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. Her nose twitched. "Is that food?" The other girl, taller and darker skinned looked up from a spitting fire.

"Yes, I'm just making some stew – though we need to get some supplies in the next town."

"Yup, shall I wake up Snoozles?" the green clad girl asked sweetly, tiptoeing over to the sleeping dark skinned boy.

The boy in question murmured something in his sleep. "Hmmm, _that's_, the stuff…" there was a slight pause. "You're askin' if I want some more? Well give me some more!! Gimme gimme gimme!" There was a pause, and the shorter, lighter skin coloured boy froze, small beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, and bit his lip. "Uh-huh baby, now that's the-" the teen was cut off as ice cold water gushed over his head.

"Arrrgg!!" there was a startled yell and the teen in question shot out of his sleeping bag, his face deadly white and his teeth chattering. Blue grey eyes glowered at the furiously laughing pale skinned girl – she hadn't been able to see it, but she had heard the effects.

"What was that for!" he growled, at the shorter laughing girl.

She couldn't answer for she was laughing so much that it hurt, and tears were running down her face, but she was able to point at the culprit. Who just shrugged.

"You _drenched _me!" he cried angrily, still sopping wet.

"Well I needed to wake you up," the other boy replied, rolling his eyes and walking over to where the small fire was.

"It was either Aang or Toph," the dark skinned girl handed the Avatar a rock made bowl with sizzling stew sloshing up to the rim, but smiled apologetically. "It's the best I could do, what with the low supplies…" she trailed off, glancing at the sopping boy and the still giggling girl. "And with Sokka and Toph eating so much."

Wiping her eyes the blind girl wandered easily over to the fire, not forgetting to 'accidentally' kick Sokka in the shins as she went past. "So what's for breakfast Sugar Queen?" she asked conversationally.

'Sugar Queen' glared at her, not really in the mood for her _games _in the early morning.

"Stew," she replied simply, dipping the bowl in, with a lot more vigour, and almost thrusting it at the other girl, keeping her eyes downcast, knowing that there would be a comment. Toph sipped at her meal, and smiled slightly. "It's pretty good."

She rolled her eyes. "I _know_," quietly she sat down and took her own bowl.

"What's the matter?" her best friend asked quietly, even though he knew that the earthbender would obviously be able to hear them. She shrugged quietly, and he knew that she was struggling to find words.

"What's with the stew for breakfast sis?" a (still slightly wet) Sokka, his nose once again twitching at the smell of food, and plonked himself next to Toph, quickly grabbing a bowl, and taking his share.

His sister sighed, looking at the expectant eyes of the group. "Coz it's our last meal for a while,"

* * *

The plot thikens!!! Anybody got any idea what's wrong with Piper? (Hawk-Slayer... Don't give it away, you girl know the basic plot already!!)

Cookies for the person who gets it first!

Next chapter should be a little longer.

I know I should have checked it with my beta (the awsome Aerrow/Piper writer Kat-Kessla) but I needed to put something up!!!

Thanks for reading, and reviews mean the world for me at the difficult time that I'm going through!

Thanks again, LostLyra.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sorry for the extra long wait on this one, I've got several projects going and I'd thought I'd better update sooner or later, seeing as I'm going away to Germany camping for two weeks and won't have a computer to update!!

Anyway this is the third instalment, I'm not exactly going to say how long it's going to be - truth I don't really know!! XD

Please enjoy and read on.

* * *

"We've got food ain't we Aerrow?" the scruffy blond walked into the kitchen, dragging his feat into the reasonable sized living space.

Aerrow nodded, his feet up on his girlfriends lap, who was sipping curiously on a smoothie.

"Why?" she asked eyebrows raised.

He stretched, yawning – it was obvious that he'd just woken from a good afternoon nap - shown by the headphones hanging around his neck. "Dunno," he popped open a can that he had found in the fridge and took a large gulp. "Had a dream," he sat on the work surface, and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "We didn't have any food, and I was damn hungry,"

Piper laughed, scooping out the frothy liquid from the bottom on the glass. "Nothing changed there…"

"But what was weird though, was that it felt so real…" he trailed off, looking into the distance.

Aerrow cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean real?"

He looked at his leader. "Well I could feel the ground were I sat, it was rock solid, I think I had some type of weapon, and we where around the campfire," his face suddenly snapped up to Pipers. "And there was a girl there… she looked like your little sister."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Sokka put his food down, feeling slightly sickened by the announcement. He pushed the cooling dish away, realising how bad this situation was. His sister glowered at him.

"Sokka you'd better eat that otherwise I'll bend it down your throat!" she snapped angrily.

Sokka shut his mouth tightly and crossed his arms like a stubborn child, knowing that his sister normally ate the least of the food anyway.

"Right Aang, Toph!" she commanded, and the two in question looked at her, and then at the stew that had started to snake its way out of the bowl. Sokka glowered at is sister, the sibling rivalry coming through.

Katarra flicked her wrist and the stew snaked up in front of him. "Sokka eat this before I bend it up your nose!" she growled, and Aang could see that she was serious.

"Oh for the Spirits sake!" she cried, and the stew splashed back into the bowl, and the cooling bowl resting in the fire exploded, the remainders of the food spilling everywhere.

"Nice going _Snoozles_," Toph snapped, as Katara stormed out of the cave, Momo scampering after her on all fours, ears twitching slightly.

Sighing Aang got up, placing his finished bowl on the floor and picked Katara's unfinished one up, silently following her.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ATMOS!" a startled yell tore apart the peaceful evening silence on board the Condor. All occupants stampeded to the bridge, where they saw Finn pressed up against the wall covering his heart. He was breathing heavily, blue eyes staring at the smashed cup in the centre of the table, beer was dripping onto the cool metal floor. Radarr scampered over and licked it, suddenly yelping as a little bit of glass wedged itself in-between his paw, nursing it he limped over to Piper and crawled up her shoulder, wincing as she gently prized the shard out. She stroked his head gently.

"What happened this time?" Stork asked as he wandered into the bridge. His eyes widened as he suddenly saw the spilt beverage. "MY SHIP!" he screeched. "FINN! What have you done?"

"It wasn't me!" he yelled back, coming out of his shock. "I swear!" everybody rolled their eyes in unison. "It just broke in front of me. Kinda exploded."

Suddenly there was an explosion, and the ship rocked to one side, Piper let out a startled cry as she was thrown forwards. Forgetting about the mess the bridge was already in Stork flew forwards and grabbed the controls. Aerrow pulled Piper into a wristlock, clinging onto her as the ship tilted at a ninety-degree angle.

"Don't let go Aerrow!" Piper pleaded as her fingers started to slip. She knew that the condition she was in wouldn't cope well with slamming against the large bay windows of the Condor. Aerrow shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," another explosion shook them out of their moment and the Condor dropped a fathom in the air, still hanging in its precarious position.

"What the hell is goin' on!?" Finn bellowed as he unstuck his face from the window.

"Stork are we under attack?" Aerrow focused on his pilot, as he carefully dragged his girlfriend into his arms, between him and the rail. "You okay?" he asked concerned.

Truthfully Piper shook her head. "No. I think that I sprained something."

"Guys!" there was a yell from Junko, who was clinging onto one of the many pipes that lined the old carrier ships walls. "I think that we're loosin' power!" Ironically enough the lights dimmed and the faint whirr of the powerful engines stopped.

"Shite," Finn whispered as everything went dark – but they still hung there. Trying not to make any sudden movements Stork gently pulled the steering up, desperately trying to ease the ship upright. Giving up he jerked his precious lump of metal upwards with all his strength. This seemed to work as the ship swung upwards into its normal position, but it was still out of power.

Finn peeled himself from the window and ran to the telescope. Jamming his eyes in the viewing sockets he frantically looked around.

"Anything out there Finn?" Aerrow asked as he gently pulled Piper up.

"Nope," Finn answered. The ship was suddenly thrown forwards with another blast.

"Ouch!" Junko cried as he landed belly first into the table.

"What the hell was that?" Aerrow yelled, as Piper rushed to the other telescope.

"It seems to be some atmospheric disturbance," Piper explained, eyes glued through the lens. "High pressure over a bout of low pressure, though I can't see exactly why, because there's no clouds…" she trailed off.

"It might be the Dark Ace…" as normal Stork was able to bring the worst out of any situation. Aerrow could _feel _Piper roll her eyes. Another explosion – but this time further away – rocked the ship.

"D'you think it's moving?" Junko asked quietly.

"No," Piper replied. "I think it's random explosions – or implosions – around this area," she pulled back her amber eyes glinting with worry. "But whatever it is it's not good."

"I've spotted somethin'!" Finn suddenly yelled. "Starboard, not sure how far though."

Stork ran to the window, closely followed by Radarr and Junko.

"It's a skimmer!" he realised, and he thought that he recognised the dark speeding shape on the horizon.

A crackling transmission suddenly came over the speakers. "Permission to come aboard Storm Hawks?"

* * *

A light breeze blew as the young waterbender sat alone on the cliff face. Watching as the lower clouds sped by, covering the land below with a white murky blanket. As her eyes adjusted to the sharp contrast of the bright blue sky, and the dark murky clouds beneath she realised that she should have told the gang earlier. Right now they were miles away from anywhere – running out of water fast, and had no reliable place for Appa to land. Sighing she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her head on her knees she just stared out into the wilderness. A little chirp disturbed her from her thoughts as Momo crawled over towards her, his large pale ears twitching, and handed her something. Gently she took it out of his paw and looked at it. It was a tiny nut –possibly his last one – big questioning stormy eyes looked up at her, almost asking if he had done the right thing. He pressed his paw over her hand, obviously showing that it was now in her care.

"Oh Momo," her voice was just above a whisper. "Keep it, it's yours," she handed the nut back to him, and Momo – being Momo – put it in the safest place he could think – his mouth. "Spirits Momo," she buried her face into her hands, her body letting out a furious enraged sob. "I should have told them," she looked at the landscape through her fingers, the white murky clouds now swirling with a growing tempest. She dug her fingers into her coffee coloured hair and buried her face in her knees, desperately trying to stop the sobs from escaping. Slamming her fists into the ground her hand closed around a smooth rock, letting her anger escape her Katara stood and threw the pebble as hard as she could. It sailed through the air and was lost in the swirling clouds. Tears still streaming down her face she fell to her knees, letting the stress, pain and despair flood out of her in waves. Her shoulders shook with the uncontained effort.

"Katara," a voice flitted over the wind. "Katara!" it cried in concern. Upon seeing his friend sobbing on the ground Aang rushed forwards. Kneeling he gently rubbed her back. "Katara," he whispered. "Katara speak to me, _please_,"

"Oh Aang," her breath was coming out in diminished sobs. "I'm so sorry. I should have…" she couldn't find the words.

"It's okay Katara," he whispered, letting her bury her face into his chest. "It's okay." He repeated the phrase like a prayer, over and over again – not caring much for the cooling food at his side.

"Aang I'm," her breath was coming out in tiny gasping sobs.

"It's alright," he murmured into her soft chocolate hair, petting the ends. "It's all going to be okay."

They sat there for what seemed like hours. The sun was high in the sky, reflecting off the bright clouds that hung beneath them. Aang's sharp ears suddenly heard a crunch of gravel behind him. He turned to see Toph quietly coming out of the cave.

"Hay Twinkle Toes," she whispered, as if any unwanted sound would disturb the moment. "Everything alright? Me and Snoozles where just packing up,"

Aang glanced down at the figure in his arms. "We'll be ready in a second,"

Toph nodded, smiling slightly and yelled for Sokka to come out of the cave. Aang grinned as Sokka was seen dragging the supplies out of the cave, being followed by Appa. _Idiot_, Aang grinned as he heard Appa's voice in his head.

Gently, whilst ignoring Sokka's glower, he stroked Katara's hair out of her face, and bent down to whisper in her ear. "You okay now?" he asked her gently.

Katara, didn't say anything but buried her face into his lap. "I feel so drained," her voice was just above a whisper. "So stupid…" she paused, and finished lamely. "I can't get up."

Sighing, though still slightly worried for his best friend Aang gently moved his legs from underneath her, though still cradling her head. "C'mon," he murmured gently, going down to her wrists and gently trying to pull her up. Reluctantly Katara pulled herself up off the ground, wiping her red eyes on her sleeve. Aang swallowed.

"I'm sorry Aang," she whispered. "Truly sorry, I should have told you." She turned to look out at the growing storm clouds, slightly surprised when Aang hugged her from behind; she swore that he was nuzzling her neck as he did so.

"It's not your fault…" he told her. "Just those two eating everything."

She chuckled slightly, and hiccupped. "Sorry Aang…"

"C'mon TwinkleToes, Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled, disturbing their quiet moment. Katara sighed, and pulled herself out of Aang's strong grip. The airbender looked at her concerned. Her deep blue eyes met with his.

"We can talk whilst we're flying," his voice dropped to a whisper and he took her hand – ignoring the glower that he got from her brother.

"C'mon lovebirds!" Toph called over to them. "Otherwise we'll fly away without you and you'll be stuck here forever!" By this time they had both reached Appa and Katara scrambled across his back to the saddle. With a _poof_ of air Aang airbended himself up onto Appa's large head. Settling himself down he prepared himself to fly, taking one glance at Katara and the rest of the Gaang, he flicked the reigns lightly and with a soft "Yip, yip!" And they were flying, the wind rushing by and the ground disappearing below them.

The solitary bowl of stew was left cooling in the wind.

* * *

The strong accented voice flicked through the crackling speakers and the squadron grinned. "Can I board?" the strong English accent asked.

"Sure!"

Sighing Pipers shoulders sagged. "I'll go down and get her," Ignoring the concerned glances from her boyfriend and other male companions – via Finn – she trudged down to the hanger bay, letting her hands run down the smooth cool side of the ship. Padding softly she wandered into the large room were their skimmers where usually parked. She came face to face with her old friend.

"Hey Starla," she greeted happily, her pretty face caught into a frown as she saw her soggy good friend. "What happened?" she asked concerned.

The woman in question pulled her hair out of her short ponytail and shook it, letting the wet strands drip down her face. Running a hand through her hair she pulled it backwards out of her face. "I got caught in a freak rain shower. I wasn't warned about it, nothing came on the radio."

"Why where you travelling alone in unstable territory?" Piper crossed her arms over her chest, demanding an answer – though knowing that the Sky Knight could look after herself.

Starling tried to shake herself dry, and glowered at the younger woman. "I could ask you the same thing."

"We were on a recon mission on Terra Amazonia," the darker skinned woman replied, as they started to walk up to the bridge. She glanced across at her friend, and noticed her shivering slightly – though determined not to show it. Putting an arm around the older woman Piper led Starling onto the bridge.

"Finn could to fetch some blankets for Starla?" she asked the hyperactive blond; he nodded and dashed off into the Condor. Although touched by her friends concern the purple haired woman refused any offers of help, and instead collapsed onto the old worn sofa.

"What's up with you?" Stork asked, quirked an eyebrow.

The Storm Hawks where the only ones whom Starling would ever show a weakness to, and so – she yawned. "Wiped out," she murmured, once again pulling a hand through her hair.

Suddenly she was enveloped in warmth as a blanket was slipped around her shoulders. Rough calloused fingers gently brushed her skin as the wool fell around her. Smiling slightly she snuggled into the warm wool. Only to notice that it was baby blue and had skull and crossbones emblazoned across it.

"Aww _Finn…_" Stork trailed off, his whole face pulled down to his usual frown. "C'mon… now I'm gonna get the love bug on _that_ to,"

Finn turned away, a heated blush crawling up his neck – so far only his buddy Junko knew about his long term crush on the Interceptor – how the hell did _Stork_ find out?

Junko, being Junko suddenly clapped his hands together. "I know!" he exclaimed in delight. "How about I make some of my famous Super Surprise?" He glanced around, ears, expectantly and his kind eyes wide. Everybody knew it was a _Super Surprise_ for all the _wrong_ reasons. Getting the general feedback his ears drooped.

"How about you help Piper in the kitchen Junko?" Aerrow asked, but one look from his girlfriend told him that _he'd _be the one in the kitchen.

Both of the males grinned sheepishly and scampered off to the small food hold all. Finn finding nothing to do sauntered to his room, whilst Stork, (muttering something about cleaning) followed him. Starling turned to Piper – _that –_ look in her eyes.

"So," she paused. "Have you told him?"

* * *

Anybody guess what Piper hasn't told Aerrow yet??

If you press the little green button down there I'll add the next chapter as soon as I get back! (How about that for a offer?)

Sorry Kat-Kessla (My AWSOME beta, I haven't had time to email this to you! :()

Hope you enjoy, and that little green button just want's you to push it!!

Thanks,

LostLyra.


	4. Chapter 4

A light breeze ruffled the hunter's hair as he sat in the saddle. Glancing around he saw that his sister was sitting with the airbender on top of the old bison's head. Jealously and some other emotion swirled around in the pit of his stomach – what was up with his sister and that airbender? He knew that they were best friends, but he also knew that Aang had a long running crush on Katara. Sighing in frustration he lent back against the hard leather. He felt a tug on his leg, and saw that Momo's wide eyes where looking up at him with confusion.

"What Momo?" he huffed, ignoring the lemur and stretching back, looking at the bright sky with his hands behind his head. Momo tugged again, but harder this time, deciding that he could ignore the little annoying beast Sokka shut eyes and leaned back, letting the breeze cool his frustration.

After a while he cracked his crusty eyes open to see the earthbender mediating. She didn't glow like Aang did, but she was a still as, well, a rock. Smirking to himself Sokka decided that he'd pay her back for laughing at him in the early morning. Reaching out – and ignoring the glowering eyes of Momo – Sokka reached out and grabbed her toes.

And then several things happened at once.

_

* * *

_

_Have you told him?_ The words swam around in Piper's head. Part of her wanted to scream, and part of her wanted to lash out at one of her best friends. "Have I told him yet?" she repeated, voice low and powerful. "Why the hell would I?"

Her friend looked at her. "Because it will change your future…"

"I know…" she whispered – voice low. She waved a hand randomly in the air. "I don't think I'm up for being a mother…"

Starling sighed – she'd had this problem before, but only once (thankfully) – it had ended in horrific consequences for her. "You've got to tell Aerrow about the baby," she paused. "How far along are you?"

At this point Piper rubbed the back of her neck – a habit that she'd received from her boyfriend, and mumbled something.

Starling didn't hear, and so pressed the matter. "How far along are you?"

"Two months…"

"_Piper_!" Starling yelped, her normal calm attitude failed her at this point. "_Two months_, are you _crazy_?"

Piper stood angrily. "What d'you expect?" she snapped. "I'd break apart this squadron!" her hand smacked onto the round table – but Starling didn't flinch.

"You--"

"I don't care Starla!" Piper cried. "I can't even control these mood swings! I nearly clawed Finns' eyes out this afternoon…" she trailed off and collapsed onto the chair – head in her hands, and looked up at her friend. Desperately wanting some comfort. "Starla?" she asked quietly. "What's happening to me?"

Starling cocked her head to one side. "You've got mood swings… cravings,"

"Aerrow's strawberry smoothies," Feeling suddenly sick, Piper's lunch swirled in her gut, and she paled dramatically, her dark chocolate coloured skin turning to a milky white.

Starlings face was pulled downwards with concern. "Are you alright?"

Piper swallowed, hand over her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

* * *

Appa roared in fear as an explosion rocked the bison. Aang yanked the reigns as hard as he could – although Appa had other things in mind. Without thinking Katara grabbed hard onto the younger males arm, and onto one of Appa's horns, clinging on for dear life. In the back Sokka clutched the side of the saddle, momentarily forgetting about the other two passengers.

The airbison swung to the left, to avoid another electrical blast - thinking on instinct – and choosing to ignore his master and friend. The wind had risen to a violent gale – threatening to rip the passengers hair out.

"We need to land!" Katara yelled over the howling wind, still clutching onto Appa's horns.

There was no sarcastic reply from their fourth passenger – unless you where counting Momo, who had currently attached himself over Aang's eyes. The huntsman whipped his head around to see where the earthbender had gone.

"Toph!" he yelled – not realising (or caring) about the desperation that filled his voice. Getting no answer he hollered again "_Toph_!"

"Sokka!" a voice that didn't usually have fear in it cried out above the wind. "Snoozles! Help me!" To his horror Sokka saw two pale hands gripping on the edge of Appa's saddle. "Get your skinny hunter ass over here and help me!"

Normally Sokka would have retaliated, but instead he scrambled over to the other side, and held out his hands. "Grab on!" he yelled.

"Not on your _fecking_ life!" the younger bender cried back, her arms beginning to ache, Appa swung to the left, and she felt her fingers slipping.

Sokka clutched onto the saddle, though not forgetting to roll his eyes. "Grab onto my hands!" he commanded. "They're right in front of you!"

"I'm blind!" Toph's voice was getting higher – out of frustration or fear Sokka didn't know.

"Toph!" Katara's voice was whipped back to where the other two were. "Just grab onto his hands! He won't let go!"

Taking a deep breath Toph let go of the saddle, she was tempted to grab onto Appa's thick coat – but she knew that it would only cause the airbison more pain. Shutting her eyes tightly she let herself fall.

A sound of retching filled the bathroom as the young chocolate coloured woman churned into the basin. She hated being sick. Trying to keep her long midnight blue hair away from her face she retched. After she'd emptied the contense of her stomach she collapsed onto the toilet seat with her head in her hands, digging her fingers into her hair.

"Here, you might need this," a male voice cut through her thoughts as she was handed a wet towel. Taking it she bathed her face, drawing in the warm soapy sent. Looking up she saw the pilot standing next to her, cleaning out the sink, a disgusted look on his face.

"T-t-thanks Stork," she replied shakily, once again wiping herself down.

The merb casually lent against the now clean basin. "So?" he asked. "When are you gonna tell him?"

Piper pulled the towel away from her face. "_WHAT?_"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, seems like both Stork and Starling have figured it out, only one reviewer managed it! XD

Please review – it makes up for the peanut-butter and jam sandwiches I can't eat with my braces (and I'm addicted to them!)

Thanks,

LostLyra


	5. Chapter 5

I suddenly realised how long it had been since I had updated a Storm Hawks story! My There Is No End In Infinity should be updated around the Christmas holidays (I have A level moduals that I need to revise for so updates may be slow).

Thanks for all of the reviews in the last chapter.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Katara!" there was a scream from above as her brother helplessly watched as she writhed in pain. Red, blue and purple electricity wrapped itself around her in constricting binds. Katara's whole body was on fire, she cried out as she was squeezed tighter, clenching her fists she tried to block out the pain. She scrabbled for a hold on something, but only grasped thin air – she wasn't an airbender for spirits sake! Preparing herself for the worst Katara whispered a few last prayers as she saw the ground towards her rushing up at an incredible speed. Once again she was going to die – hell this wasn't a good day for her. And where was Aang when you needed him most? Just before the ground met with her face a burst of air came up from beneath her. Aang. Well he could have come here sooner.

She was gently lowered to the ground, her arms and limbs shaking with shock and the effort. Doubling over she threw up, dry retching onto the ground. She heard light footsteps hurrying over towards her.

"Katara! Katara!" it was Aang's voice. "I'm so sorry!" he reached her side and put a hand on her back. Overwhelming anger suddenly surged through her veins, and she rounded on him.

"Aang!" she snapped, he stepped back slightly surprised. "What the hell where you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"You where the one falling from the sky!" he shot back – ignoring the sound of Appa landing behind him.

"Katara! Thank goodness you're alright!" her brothers' delighted cry rang in her ears.

"At least _someone's _happy to see me!"

"Katara I don't know what you're talking about," Aang was confused and worried about how Katara's mood had suddenly changed. She didn't reply, but pushed past him, walking towards Appa. Suddenly she swayed, a hand going to her forehead.

"Actually I don't feel to well…" she murmured. Her brother rushed forwards and caught her in his arms as she fell in a dead faint.

Aang rushed towards her, and Sokka looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "What the hell happened?"

Aang brushed her coffee coloured hair out of her face, and put a hand to her forehead. "I don't know, but she's burning up, we need to get her to a village and fast," he paused. "Where's Toph? Is she alright?"

Sokka cursed, as there was an annoyed cry from Appa's saddle. "Would someone _please _untie me _now_!"

* * *

"We're coming into land!" there was a yell from Stork as he piloted the Condor onto the densely packed snow. Piper looked up from where her head was nestled in the crook of her boyfriends arm, and a book splayed across her lap. Finn barrelled onto the bridge, grinning with delight.

"You know what this means?" the young man cried.

"What?" Aerrow looked at him with a red eyebrow raised.

"Pie eating contests, and extreme sports!" Junko yelled and hi-fived his best mate. Finn was about to streak out of the bridge to grab some gear but Starling had a hold on the back of his collar.

"Easy tiger," she grinned. "We're not going to Blizzarius for that," Finn's face fell. "I've got something to show Piper – and Suzi-Lu needs to be there as well,"

"But what about us?" everybody just rolled their eyes at Finn.

"We won't sit around and be useless Finn!" Junko grinned and patted his friend's shoulder – which was enough to nearly knock him over.

Finn pouted and crossed his arms.

"Why are you keeping us in the dark Starling?" Aerrow asked, voicing his girlfriends' complaints. "Can't you just tell us what's going on?"

Letting go of Finn Starling shook her head. "Sorry Aerrow, no can do – Piper will tell you – if and when she's ready."

Piper put her book down and glowered at the Sky Knight, her amber eyes sparking. "I can speak for myself. You do know that, don't you?"

Starling crossed her arms over her chest and replied coolly, "Why haven't you done it already?"

Stork could see that Piper was trying to control her anger, and was about to step in, but Junko already did. "Guys we're here! Lets go and do some extreme sports!"

Everybody looked at him. "_Me _and _Finn_ will do extreme sports and you guys will help Piper?"

Finn grinned, slinging an arm around his best friends shoulder. "Works for me buddy, works for me…"

Piper got up and stretched, ignoring her boyfriend as he tried to tug her back down onto his lap. "We'd better get down there," she sent another glower across at Starling, stuffing her hands into her jean pockets she sauntered out of the room, Aerrow quickly following her.

Grabbing his and hers winter coats Aerrow darted to catch her up, pulling on his and walking casually beside her, watching a shiver pass through her as the cool winter breeze swept into the Condor.

"Here, you might need this," Aerrow offered, slipping the coat around her shoulders and brushing her hair back from her neck. Piper murmured something in thanks and snuggled into the warm coat.

Aerrow slipped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "Piper what's happening to you? The guys and I are really worried,"

Piper sighed, and pressed herself closer to Aerrow. "I'm struggling with this at the moment, I really need to think about it a little bit more before I tell anyone else…" she trailed off and bit her lip, rubbing her left arm with her right hand – almost hugging herself.

"Pi," he brought her into his arms, they where now standing on the soft crunching snow of Terra Blizzarius. "Tell me what's wrong, _please_, we need to get through to this, it seems Starling already knows…"

"I promise I'll tell you," Piper looked up at him, about to give him a quick kiss, but was interrupted as something small and blue smashed into their legs.

"Piper!" there was a happy yell as a young Blizzarian hugged the older woman around the knees; all three of them tumbled to the ground in a heap. Piper laughed, and Aerrow grinned. She caught the young Blizzarian in her arms before he could cause any more damage, and nuzzled her nose with his, he pulled away disgusted and wiped his hands over his face. "_Eww_, Piper!" Bobby pulled a hand down his face. "_Yuk!_" in Blizzarian terms Piper had just given the cub an Eskimo kiss. "You seen moma?" he asked.

Aerrow stood up, and pulled Piper with him. "No we haven't Bobby, we just landed," he bent to his height. "In fact we where looking for your moma…"

"Well, she's not here, and she promised she'll be back soon," his large eyes looked up at him, and his bottom lip wobbled.

"Bobby!" there was a very recognisable shout. As his angry father hurried towards him, muttering something into a intercom in his ear. "Come 'ere!" he commanded. Both Aerrow and Piper straightened, as the young cub ran towards his father.

"What's wrong Papa?" he asked, as he clung to his father tightly. Billy-Rex stroked his ears softly.

"Your mom's caught in a bad snow storm," he relayed the information gently to his son. "I've got to go and look for her,"

"I don't want you ta go!" he replied angrily, clutching onto his fathers fur. "Please don't go!"

"I have ta," Billy looked at the other two for help, and – as normal – Piper suddenly had an idea.

"I'll take him," she offered. Both males looked at her surprised. "You go out and find Suzi-Lu," Billy-Rex watched in amazement as his son stopped whimpering and held out his arms to the Crystal Mage. Taking him gently Piper rested him on her hip. Aerrow shook his head and grinned, she glowered at him.

"What?" she snapped.

"Yeah what?" the Blizzarian cub copied her actions and Aerrow just shook his head and smiled.

"You just a natural," he replied and quickly kissed her cheek, and ruffling Bobby's fur.

"Right now that's settled we needa get to Suzi," Billy-Rex was jumping on his feet nervously. Aerrow nodded, glancing back at the ship and calling his crew on the intercom.

"I need Starling, Finn and Junko," he ordered. "We've got to do a full sweep of Terra Blizzarius to look for Suzi-Lu, I think that she's got caught in a freak snow storm."

With one last glance at Piper, he ran for the _Condor_.

Only when she saw the seven skimmers fly off, did she feel entirely alone.

* * *

Please review, it makes the sickness of exams seem to float away!

I hoped you enjoyed that and sorry about the length, I will try to reply to reviews and questions in the future but things are hetik at the moment!

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews so far.

LostLyra


End file.
